


Catherine Schade Burkhardt

by HelenofTroy



Series: Grimm fanfiction [1]
Category: Grimm Fanfiction
Genre: F/M, Grimm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Birth of the Nick & Adalind´s second Child, a baby Girl Named Catherine Schade Burkhardt, and the weird family that they are making, but every time more bonded.<br/>The Adalind Schade´s motherhood  & her fear in froint to Nick´s protection to her and face their true feelings with Eve alive again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine Schade Burkhardt

-Hey Nick, where is Adalind?-Monroe walked through the front door of the hospital at a time.  
-She´s Ok, she´s in the delivery room. And Rosalee? -Nick calm Kelly who was half asleep. His hands around his son as if they would be his cradle itself.  
Kelly was 2, his Nick´s dark hair had some little curls , and her two big blue eyes were closing, while he was sucking his fingers.  
-Stop with that-Nick gently whispered to his son.  
-Rosalee is parking the car, We came as soon as you called us, Nick how are you?-the serious face of Monroe crontrasted with the little smile of Nick. 

-I´m ok, Monroe. is Just that all is so...weird, so strange yet to me-he said rocking Kelly. The soft little voice of his son then aroses.  
-Dad...  
-It´s ok, buddy, sleep again-he said.  
Then Monroe saw how Nick Burkhardt had changed. The father of family, the man worried about his children, and that strange woman who was sharing his life without to be his wife, neither his mate...and whom Nick just was wanting, always worried. In their endless Wesen Cases, where Monroe and Rosalee were always working with him, always the last Nick´s calling to Adalind .  
-Adalind, all is ok in home?-he usually was asking.  
Hank and Monroe always looked each other in those moments.  
Nick really not even with Juliette back was able of let this woman, Adalind Schade. She had ruined his whole life, but now she was his main reason for living almost. 

-The world is a strange place, Nick. Who most hurt you can be your own salvation, man-Monroe said , while he took to Kelly for let Nick resting.  
Rosalee looked them  
-What´s up, guys? Adalind is in labour?-she said with her gentle smile, and very fast stole to Kelly of Monroe´s arms.  
-But...-Monroe was bothering, He raised his eyebrows in sadness looking at Nick. Nick smiled, while the Adalind´s screams filled the corridor. 

In the delivery room, Adalind was suffering a lot.  
-Ok Adalind, push, push...-the more older nurse put her warm hand in her face.  
-Oh i can not, i can not...and this time is much worst than with Kelly...-she said feeling how a sword was piercing her bowels.  
Had been a Grimm sword, again, again...how had happend that again??? how was possible?  
The pain in this childbirth was nothing next to his fear and shame in face Nick´s eyes when she would have this second baby of them. 

-Come on, Adalind. Your husband is in the is in the hallway with your kid, but now he can enter, please call to her husband-she said to the blonde nurse.  
-No, not , not this time ahhh-Adalind hardly could speak.  
-Don´t worry my darling, he was here in the birth of your first baby. Always seems a new experience, but all is ok now. The baby's heartbeat are perfect. You do not need a cesarean section. this baby girl is perfect-she said. 

Then Adalind moved one of her nervousness the large lamp & two bulbs exploded. Her hexenbiests powers had returned but in a different way. She couldn´t woge anymore, her face always would have her divine golden beauty but her powers of energy, of magic were intacted. Nick had accept them, because her face was a human´s one. Adalind knew that, very soon....maybe was an empty reason, but Nick was with her absolutelly. Not even Even had got away him of Adalind. 

Adalind never understood this. Why Nick was with her yet...when his love was alive? his love....while she what love she had anytime? Anyone...nodoby ...

Nick entered by the door, and took her hand. Adalind just said:  
-No, no, not this time Nick. Is shameful-she said. 

-I am here, Adalind, and always will, as i told you once-he said, squeezing her hand.  
But Adalind´s pride spoke by her: 

-No, please, you know how we are-she said-we can not follow together, you need your freedom, Nick. 

-Ok, focus in your baby, Adalind-the nurse looked to Nick angry-and if you are going to make something, please don´t follow this drama. 

-and you , Mrs. Burkhardt let alone to your husband, The poor man is here for supporting you-said the nurse , her name was Anne.  
-Anne, he´s not my husband-Adalind said, but a new contraction ensued & she screamed. 

Nick´s eyes turned in that green dark so typical in him when he was sad.  
-Really?-Anna touched between Adalind´s legs, in middle of the greens sheets from the hospital-who are you then?...

-I´m her...  
-She´s not my husband-screamed Adalind-just my friend.  
-Ah Darling, you are not married, isn´t it? But Today who is? -Anna touched what she was waiting....

-No, i´m the father, doctor, but we are roomates, really..-he said.  
-She´s in love with his dead girlfriend yet-Adalind screamed without think. But her animal last scream just made to everyone open their mooths.  
-This is not true, Adalind-Nick said, puting his face next to her sweaty face. 

Catherine Schade Burkardt had born. the Second Nick & Adalind´s child was born. A blonde baby girl , so similar to Kelly make them silenced them. Adalind smiling took her baby girl in her arms, while the child cryied with a lovely little voice....she was so lovely as she had been conceived: when the desire of Nick Burkhardt couldn´t to be controlled more time...and just the time let them melt in a strange hug so weird as their relationship.


End file.
